Stepping Stones
by Ilovebooks1234
Summary: With the addition of the new Fix-it Felix Jr. game, life got decidedly better for the Turbotime brothers. Too bad, there's always that one stupid mistake that changes everything. Sometimes, the harder you try, the worse the consequence. Turbo learned that the hard way. An AU of Central Station life before the movie. 80s Best Friends, because there isn't enough of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph, nor any of its characters.

This fiction is an AU and not to be considered canon.

_"Don't carry your mistakes around with you. Instead, place them under your feet and use them as stepping stones." - Unknown_

* * *

"_THE ARCADE IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED!"_ A voice in the distance yelled out as a red vehicle with white details slowly rolled to a stop, having been seemingly abandoned by the being -a gamer- that had been previously controlling him. The gamer had been forced to leave the arcade by the owner.

The wide smile on the racer's face turned into a frown as he glared at the finish line that was _just in front of him._ If only he could just nudge himself a little farther, but his timer still had 30 seconds left…

His frustration turned into surprise at the sound of two engines coming up behind him. Dread filled his being. No, he couldn't let them win! It didn't matter if it was in front of the screen or behind the scenes, _he_ was the winner, not _them._

Despite the playable character's best efforts, he couldn't move an inch and wouldn't be able to until that darn timer had counted it's last digit. _It still had 15 more seconds._ More than enough time for those twin dweebs to _beat him._ His aggravation caused his eyes to tear up.

It wouldn't matter if he wasn't able to move. His brothers would still hold this over his head if they won.

His expression grew more negative as two whooping blurs of blue passed him from behind, crossing the finish line. Immediately his body's mobility was unlocked, as the race was now over. Not that it mattered as the game transported him from his little race car and onto a platform that would show his and his sibling's standings in the race. 3rd Place. _And all because a snot-nosed child and poor excuse of a gamer couldn't just finish the last lap. _

This was why he couldn't stand kids. It was ironic that he was literally just some digital play-thing _for_ kids.

Despite his aggravation, he smiled with two thumbs up; congratulating the winner as his programming dictated.

"Better luck next time!" The grinning red and white racer spoke, looking at the screen where the gamer would have been; _if they hadn't of abandoned him and made him lose_.

His words were the last thing the game needed to finally allow the characters out of its invisible hold. Of course, the unhappy playable character wasn't at all appreciative of his regained freedom when the 1st Place Trophy was _thrust_ into his face.

"Ha! In your face Turbo, you _lost._" One of his competitors boasted.

"Gears, be nice. You know it's hard enough for our little brother to lose." The other frowned. Gears snorted at his twin.

"Aw, _come on,_ Shift! Our _baby bro_ needs to toughen up a bit." The winning racer sneered, leaning into his lead character's face. "Isn't that right, Turbo? You need to get over it. Not _everything _is going to go your way. You're not some king."

Turbo fumed, fists clenching.

"King or not, it doesn't matter if you've won this race. 'Cause I've won _so many more_. Or are _you_ the one with an overflowing trophy room?" The playable racer crossed his arms haughtily. Unfortunately, his words didn't have the wanted effect on the grumpier version of his identical competitors.

Gears lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh. Is that what it is? A 'trophy room'? It's literally just a cardboard box filled with your trophies on the side of our crappy, poor excuse of a garage." All three characters turned to look at the sad-looking box leaning on an equally sad-looking garage that honestly looked ready to fall apart.

Turbo's cheeks turned as red as his stripes as his brothers' amused gazes landed onto him.

"Y-yeah? Well, it's better than anything _you _would have thought up!" The youngest racer countered.

"Hey, you callin' me _dumb?!_" Gears gritted his teeth.

"Well, I ain't calling you _smart!_"

Both racers would have exchanged blows if it hadn't been for their other brother.

"Turbo, Gears, stop!" Shift moved in between his hot-headed brothers. What he wouldn't _give _to have someone else in the family with some sense in their noggin; he was getting tired of constantly pulling these two apart.

Shift decided to turn to his twin first, seeing as he was the instigator.

"_You_ should know better than to fuel our brother's short fuse. If you really need to _fight_ someone, go bother the Food Fight Gang or Puck-man or something. And as for _you_!" He swiveled around to focus on his younger sibling, eyes squinting -not out of anger, but because he honestly had a hard time _seeing_, "How many times have I told you to work on your temper? Plenty. And a good place to start would be to ignore your _dunce_ of an older brother." Shift pointed his thumb behind him and didn't acknowledge the offended "_Hey!"_

"...Whatever." Turbo rolled his eyes and looked away. The more sensible twin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not nagging on you, because I don't like you, 'Bo. I do this because I _do care._ You've been getting rather mean lately; so much so that the others in the arcade don't really want much to do with you anymore."

"Well, good riddance! I want nothing to do with _them._ If they can't handle the fact that I'm the best there is, then they can go choke on a spoon!" The playable character lifted his gaze from the ground, glaring.

"That's a lot of talk, comin' from a guy so small." The more irritable twin huffed.

"News flash! I'm only, like, a head smaller than you!"

"Puh-lease, _you're_ small enough to-"

"Guys, _please._" The calmest brother groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, you idiots can go back to verbally abusing each other later, but there have been a few new games plugged in and _I'd _like to welcome them. And _you're _coming with me, Gears." He smacked his twin upside the head, receiving an annoyed grunt in response. "Turbo, I would love it if you would join us-"

"I _won't._"

"-but as you've made it very known before, you do your own thing and I, unfortunately, cannot make you."

"You got that right, _NPC._" The lead character sniffed arrogantly, his nose upturned. Gears made a rude face, sticking out his tongue childishly at his little bro. Shift slammed his twin's jaw from below, causing him to bite his own tongue. And when Turbo snickered at his grumpy brother's misfortune, Shift stomped on his foot, causing his lead to yelp and jump in place; foot in hand. The calmer twin might be a little unpleasant in his methods, but they worked.

Most of the time.

It honestly it seemed like the only thing they would respond to these days. Heck, he shouldn't _have_ to play peacekeeper, what with Turbo being the leader; but then, it was no doubt hard and confusing for the _youngest_ of the three siblings to be in charge of the _eldest._ Which was why Shift never truly brought it up.

No matter how exhausting it was.

He definitely didn't envy his baby brother's position.

"Last chance." Shift raised an eyebrow. "Are you or are you not joining us in greeting the new members of this arcade family?" Turbo rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather be caught as roadkill than be seen hanging out with a couple of loser NPCs." A pang of guilt erupted inside the lead racer at the hurt that flashed across his bros' faces, but he didn't let it show. _He_ was a playable character and, therefore, better than them. Those were the social status rules of the arcade; according to the other lead characters that he was forced to go to meetings with every week.

Turbo tried not to think of how his recently unplugged mentor would have been disappointed with these recent decisions.

"You don't really mean that…" Shift looked down. For a moment the lead character looked like he was about to apologize. He stopped himself.

"Yeah, I… I _do._ Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some better scenes to be." With that he scurried off, forcing himself to keep from looking back at his twins.

"Well, fine!" Gear's voice slammed into his back as he reached his car. "We don't need you either. You were always such a _hoser_ to hang out with, anyway."

"EAT MY SHORTS." Turbo retaliated, jumping into his car and driving off, blinking away the frustrated tears in his eyes that were trying to blur his vision.

* * *

It started off with an intro and a rather upbeat 8-bit tune. Then bled into a game. His game.

"I can fix it!" The delightful little character promised to the rather huge being that stared at him within a clear square.

'_The screen', _A voice whispered in his head. The little character didn't have any time to ponder his discovery, as he was suddenly moving and jumping and avoiding bricks as well as anything else that could potentially harm him. He continued his frenzied movements as he attempted to fix everything his trusty golden hammer could touch. Unfortunately, it was a tough job as there was a big and rather angry man breaking more and more of the building above him!

This continued over and over until a loud voice from beyond the screen shattered his recently gained reality.

"_THE ARCADE IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED!" _

It was as if the voice held a sort of power over his world as some invisible force no longer compelled him to hold his position. He hadn't even realized there was something controlling him!

The fixer took this new freedom of mobility to take a look at himself. Based on his clothes and the trusty hammer hanging from his sturdy belt, he definitely looked the part of his job. At least he thought he did; his mind felt a little groggy still.

The entrance to the building behind him opening caused him to leap in fright, grabbing onto the tool held on his belt. Especially when a gaggle of little people started to pour out.

He recognized them to be the ones that were crying out for him to save them in the building. He released his hold on his hammer.

"Hello, Fix-it Felix!" They all greeted as one, looking expectedly at the man that they all automatically knew was their lead character.

"Oh… hello." Felix chuckled nervously. "How do ya' do?"

His words were like the opening of the flood-gates, as all the smaller apartment residents surrounding him began to talk at once. All vying their hardest to be the first to answer him. The handyman tried in futile to calm the little people down. Then somebody cleared their throat.

All voices hushed, much to the puzzlement of their lead. One of the munchkins pushed his way through his fellow residents and in front of the bemused handyman, adjusting his tie.

"Greetings, Fix-it Felix, I am Gene. And I am the owner of Niceland Apartments." The mustached man in front of Felix gestured to the building behind them.

"Well, congrats, Gene!" The handyman placed his hands on his waist, his smile beaming. He was trying to not to let the new situation get to him. "I'm sure you're doing a mighty fine job at running the place."

"Thank you, Felix!" The apartment owner preened at the praise. Then he motioned to the others around them. "And these are the Nicelanders."

Gene then took the time to introduce and name everyone. Felix just hoped he'd remember them all. After pleasantries we're out of the way, some small talk was made in an effort to get to know each other better.

Then the ground trembled. And trembled again. The handyman was the first to notice; and when he did, the others began to as well. He took note that the small shakes were constant, like footsteps.

Then his eyes caught onto the huge, angry man that had been wrecking the building beforehand. _And he was running straight for them_. The small crowd broke into chaos with cries of panic and fear, all scrambling for the building. All except for Felix.

The giant roared, upon reaching the handyman, raising his humongous hands high in the air, as if to strike. The fixer gasped and took a step back, his hand unconsciously finding the tool hanging at his side. Not knowing what to do, and never having fought this man face-to-face, Felix shut his eyes and froze.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three.

Nothing happened.

The fixer slowly opened his eyes, one after the other. He gazed at the enraged man in front of him. The man had lowered his clenched fists to his sides and was breathing heavily, his eyes conflicted with a whole assortment of emotions. Frustration and confusion being the ones that Felix could properly recognize.

The playable character did the only thing he could think of.

"H-hello, I'm Fix-it Felix Jr! What's, uh, what's your name…?" He gave the giant a hopeful —if frightened— smile, taking off his hat respectfully.

The man blinked, then gruffly muttered out his name.

"...Wreck-it Ralph."

The smaller man smiled delightfully at the willingness to communicate, extending his hand out in greeting.

"Well, how do ya' do, Ral—"

"HEY!"

Both of them startled at the interruption, both twisting to view a rather riled up Gene. The irate little Nicelanders walked straight up to the wrecker, having found a sudden burst of fearlessness. If Felix could stand his ground with the monster, then so could he!

It would have been a comical sight if the tensions weren't so high.

"Who do you think you are, wrecking my building?!" The little landowner huffed.

Ralph gave a surprised grunt, the words registering in his mind.

He grew livid.

"Your _building_ was built on _my land_. Without. Permission." The giant growled, leaning lower and into the tiny man's face.

Felix gasped in surprise at that. Gene, on the other hand, wasn't impressed.

"Oh, well, _apologies._ If you could show me your authentication papers that _prove_ you own this land, then I'll happily move it." There was a certain smugness in the owner's voice that suggested he already knew the answer.

"A-authentication… papers…?" The wrecker furrowed his eyebrows at the Nicelander.

"Oh? So you don't have any? Then I _legally_ and _fairly_ set my building down on this here land." The mustached man raised an eyebrow.

"This land has been in my family for _generations! _My stump, my _home_, was sat right where you put your crummy building!"

"And now it's over there." Gene pointed uncaringly over to the huge pile of bricks just out of sight of the screen. "Now, if you will excuse us, we more _civilized_ people have important things to attend to."

The apartments' owner grabbed Felix's arm and dragged him to the apartments.

"O-oh! Uh, I'll see ya later Ralph. And I'm sorry about your home." The handyman quickly blurted out to the wrecker that glared at them, before he was shoved into the building.

Once the door was closed, the fixer turned on his heels to face the building owner with a disappointed expression.

"Now, Gene, that wasn't a very nice thing you did out there. You took away his home and are now calling him _uncivilized?_ What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It's not like it truly matters, it's just a _game._ He was just given the short end of the stick in terms of the story. So, who honestly cares where his tree stump is?" Gene rolled his eyes.

"Just a—" Felix thought hard. It made sense. "It _is _just a game, isn't it? Well, even still, perhaps it'd be best to help build him a better with all those bricks?"

"Why bother? If he truly wants a better living space, then he could just do it himself; have you _seen_ those hands? He'll be fine."

"Perhaps we could at least extend a willingness to help if he so chose?" The handyman wrung his hands together.

"Just let it _go_, Felix. I'm sure if he wants any help, he'll ask."

"Oh." The lead character followed the little NPC into the elevator. "I-I suppose that makes sense…"

The fixer sensed some tension within the landowner and didn't want to cause a rift within this new found friendship. Sure, it was a game, but the emotions of the situation felt real.

Maybe some time was needed before he brought up the subject again? When everybody finally situated into their new lives and roles?

"Now how do you feel about some pie?"

* * *

**A/N: **

I feel that this is a typical start to a prequel fanfiction of WIR. Unfortunately, this was the way my mind felt was best.

I'm sure you'll all forgive me once we hit the later chapters; you'll find that it will become much different. For one thing, I have yet to see a proper Best Friend fic between Turbo and Felix. Either it is only mentioned or a one-shot. The rest featuring the two is shipping them together.

This story features 80s Best Friends. Brotp all the way.

This will be your story if you want to see a full, blown-out friendship between the two.

This story will be the first of two. Hopefully. It honestly depends on if I ever finish this one.

Thank you for giving my story a moment of your time.

Optional Question(s):

_Who's your favorite character?_

_Do you have any ideas where this story may lead (besides the obvious)?_

_Who do you think Turbo's old mentor is? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Banoffee de Fairikaik: **Hello, hello! And _yes_. I have two siblings of my own and am _uncomfortably _familiar with Shift's predicament. Writing the TurboTime Bros is like therapy, let me tell you.

And there needs to be MORE best friend AUs with Turbo and Felix; THERE ISN'T ENOUGH! I am very happy that I could restore your faith in humanity, haha.

You would not believe how happy reading your comment has made me. Had a smile on my face the _whole _day. Lucky for you, I was almost done with this chapter! To be honest I hit a bit of a roadblock with this one; still don't like how it turned out, too much _telling _and not enoughing _showing_. If that makes any sense?

I would also like to thank you for favoriting my story.

I hope you and any other reader enjoy this chapter, despite its flaws.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wreck-it Ralph, nor any of its characters.

This fiction is an AU and not to be considered canon.

* * *

The handyman stared at the tiny rail carts sitting innocently in front of him. It had been a few hours now since the arcade had closed and only about ten minutes since the Nicelanders had, as they believed, a "great idea".

_Felix_ should explore beyond their familiar surroundings.

The fixer looked behind him and at the small group of NPCs that watched him with curious trepidation. One of them had enough courage to urge him with a wave.

"Well." Felix inhaled. "...Here we go."

The playable character took a seat. For a minute everything was calm and still. Then the carts moved, startling the handyman.

"Oh! Oh, ha. This- this isn't too bad. I'm sure I have _nothing _to worry about. Might even make friends." He tried to reassure himself.

The journey to the end of the tracks was rather short. Which honestly suited the fixer's frazzled nerves just fine. With a quick glance at the rather empty, but clean, waiting room he found himself in, Felix leaped out of the tiny rail cart. He hopped on over to the only other opening and the sight he found on the other end awed him.

To start, the place he moved into was absolutely _gigantic_ and filled to the brim with activity! A diversity of beings walked this way and that, both big and small. All of them going about their business, not paying any sort of attention to their new stranger.

Felix, himself, was slowly moving in to join them until a jarring set of beeps startled him.

"Hello, sir." A being made out of blue light appeared out of thin air beside him; the handyman shouted in surprise leaping back. The blue being didn't seem concerned or surprised, his eyes locked into his clipboard. "For security reasons I'd like you to state your name, the game you come from, and your function within said game. Preferably within that order."

The man almost sounded sleep-deprived to the fixer.

Felix adjusted his hat nervously, his anxiety getting a hold of him.

"W-well, howdy. I'm Fix-it Felix Jr., sir, from the game, Fix-it Felix Jr! I am the resident handyman that fixes the Niceland Apartments and, I suppose, any messes that Wreck-it Ralph creates." The blue man hummed and write something down.

"Alright, and this… "Wreck-it Ralph" you speak of, is he your bad guy?"

""_Bad guy",_ sir?" Felix gaped in surprise. _Sure_, Ralph was angry, but he wasn't _bad._ At least, the fixer didn't think so.

The blue man sighed.

"Is he your games antagonist? Does he harass, destroy, or even kill?" The handyman bit his lip.

"Well… during our gameplay he did the first two, but I don't know if the last one would even count—"

"Wreck-it Ralph: Bad Guy." The man spoke as he wrote it down.

"I wouldn't really call him _bad_, honest! Ya' see—"

"Mr. Fix-it. I don't mean to interrupt, but it's only a game classification. You would be classified as your game's "Good Guy" and namesake; while Mr. Wreck-it is your game's "Bad Guy", understand?" The man finally looked up at the fixer and gave him a small, tired smile.

"So, his "Bad Guy" status is only labeling his job in gameplay? _That's it?_" Felix asked seriously with concern.

"It's supposed to be, but unfortunately it's extended beyond that in recent years." The security program's smile dropped.

This put questions in the handyman's mind that were currently left unanswered as the blue man pushed on.

"Before wrapping things up, do you have anything to declare?"

"Why, yes. May I get your name, kind sir?" Felix crosses his arms in a playfully serious manner. "And also the game you come from and your function."

The blue man blinked, before relaxing from his stiff posture and giving a quiet chuckle. The clipboard was slid under an arm.

"Some humor I see. I suppose an introduction _is_ in order. I am the Surge Protector of the arcade; most have come to call me Surge. I don't have a game, because this here station technically _is_ me."

"Wow." Felix looked over the station in a completely new light.

"Yep, and my function is to protect you and all the other games and game characters."

"That is a very big responsibility you have."

"It is. And a hard one to boot." Surge suddenly looked tired again. "There are many that don't like me, because of my rules and regulations. They either don't understand or care that everything is for _their_ safety. It also doesn't help that I have a hard time talking to people"

"I don't know if this will do any good, but I'd be more than happy to help you if you ever need it." Felix patted his shoulder.

The Surge gave the handyman an unidentifiable look. Felix almost thought he saw a flicker of recognition and a hint of sadness, but it was gone too soon before he could truly tell.

"Thank you, Mr. Fix-it. I just might hold you up on that offer, but right now I think you should go ahead and get a feel for your new home."

They shook hands and the fixer was off to do just that. He left behind a touched security monitor.

"Fix-it Felix Jr., huh?"

Suge felt that, if he was anything like his parents were, then this arcade was going to get better. Litwak's needed a good change.

* * *

Characters veered left and right, some even vaulting over anything that blocked them from getting out of the way of the small little fuming racer. Everyone by now knew to stay out of the way of an angered Turbo.

All except one, apparently.

The lead racer, used to the others of the arcade _knowing their place, _wasn't paying any attention to anything around him; lost in his thoughts when he bumped into something. Or rather, someone.

Both fell onto the floor.

"Jiminy-Jaminy..."

When Turbo looked up to snap at whoever ran into him, his face went slack.

No… it couldn't be.

The racer's eyes narrowed.

No, it wasn't.

However, the unfamiliar game character that ran into him looked the spitting image of his recently deceased mentor.

A son?

It didn't matter.

"And just _what_ is the big idea?!" The playable racer snarled, jumping to his feet and stomping forward. He ignored the crowd that was forming around them as he lifted the handyman up by the collar.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, sir! I wasn't looking where I was going." The fixer blushed and made an effort to push away from the racer's grip.

Turbo let him and watched as the slightly taller character dusted off his shirt.

"You're darn right you weren't!" The feisty driver didn't acknowledge the fact that he also hadn't been paying attention. He was the _lead character_ to the most important game in the arcade and therefore was exempt from the blame.

At least, that was what he told himself.

"And you better watch yourself next time, 'cause I won't let you off so easily again." The crowd around them murmured, then shifted to look as if they were agreeing with the little racer, but otherwise did nothing else. Involving themselves more than necessary was just potential to be yelled at and ostracized themselves.

The handyman was shocked at all the unkind faces.

He opened himself to try and fix the situation, but Turbo beat him to the punch. Slamming shoulders with the handyman as he passed.

"See ya, _loser._" The racer yelled behind him. The crowd dispersed, seeing that the show was over.

That short call to attention only made Turbo's mood even more fowl than before. He just wanted to be left alone; he'd been wanting to be left alone a lot more recently.

Crowd-pleasing wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Especially when the only reason people came wasn't because they _liked_ him. It was so that they could get the chance to give themselves more "_popularity"_ within Game Central society's eyes.

Empty places with empty faces.

It wasn't always like that, though.

He turned his eyes to the empty plug-in next to Turbotime and halted, nearly causing those behind him to run into him. An ache and a pang of loss reverberated through him as he noticed that a new game had been plugged in.

Fix-it Felix Jr.

His gaze focused behind him, in the direction of his run in with —he was sure— the lead character to that game. He huffed and went back to getting to his destination. It had been only a few months since _they_ were unplugged.

It was amazing how quickly the arcade forgot such good people.

He shoved back everything that had to do with his old mentor and his game. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

Turbo growled at some 8-bit toads from Super Mario Bros and didn't stop to watch the little NPCs scurry away as he stomped his way into the train station for Burgertime.

Finally, he was one train-trip away from moping in his little dark corner booth. And once there, moping he did.

* * *

"Hey, you okay there, dude?"

Felix turned his head away from the dispersing, judgemental crowd to search for the source of the voice.

Right in front of him were two identical racers that looked extremely similar to the one that had ran into him. The only differences were their slightly taller height and the fact that their suits were blue and white; as opposed to the other's red and white.

The racer that spoke stepped closer, concern in his eyes.

"We saw what happened. Sorry about that. Our little brother can be a _real_ pain when he wants to be."

"Oh, um…" The handyman hesitated, trying to push down the humiliation and confusion from what had happened. He made an effort to smile. "Thank you for your concern! But I think i should head off. Woul- wouldn't want the others in my game to worry."

The identical racers shared a look.

"Nah, man, it wouldn't be very tubular of us to leave a pal hangin' like that." The other racer asserted.

Felix took notice that this one, unlike the other, had scratches and dents marring his helmet; his clothes wrinkled without a care.

The one that had spoken to him first was the complete opposite, clothes ironed and helmet shining in the light.

The fixer was snapped out of his thoughts as the racers came up to each of side of him and throwing their arms around his shoulders. No doubt a friendlier effort to keep him from running off.

"We know what you need! A nice, cold root beer from Tappers." Felix felt like he didn't have a say in the matter as they began to lead him off. These two were rather forward, weren't they?

"...and then he _crashed_ into the stands with this, like, screech!"

The group of three burst out with laughter as the story finished. Normally, Felix wasn't much for finding any pain amusing, but his new friends —Shift and Gears, he learned their names were— seemed to know _just _how to push the right buttons to make him crack up.

It helped that they constantly reassured him that the person in question was always okay at the end. Boy, were they quite the rascals!

"But don't worry, 'Lix! Li'l Turbutt merely regenerated and was well enough to chase our sorry tailpipes."

The fixer smiled at Gears, who had been the one telling the story. Despite the gruff exterior, he was honestly a total softy like his twin.

He just had a harder time showing it.

"Man, fellas, I wish I had some crazy stories of my own, but my game's just been plugged in!"

They nodded in understanding with their signature grins.

"To be honest, we were actually on our way to welcome your game. Which was what we did for the other two." Shift admitted, waving down Tapper for more rootbeer. "It was on our way when we saw what had happened between you and our baby bro."

The handyman's shoulders drooped at the reminder.

"I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'. Maybe if I had—"

"Oh, nuh-uh!" The grumpier twin interrupted, frowning. "Little twerp _totally_ ran into _you_. If it had been me he ran into I'd've punched him!"

At the alarmed look on his new friend's face, the gruff racer's eyes widened.

"O-or, at least, made him apologize." He rubbed the back of his neck and gave the fixer a reassuring glance.

"I have an idea, guys!" Shift snapped his fingers, his face lighting up.

"Well, _that's_ dangerous." Gears rolled his eyes at his brother.

The calmer twin reached around Felix to give his brother a light shove.

"Okay, so it's like you said, Turbo _should_ say sorry." The sensible twin gestured for the other two to lean in. "But let's be honest, he _won't._ So, we _guilt trip _him."

"I don't know, guys. Turbo doesn't seem like someone who feels guilt." Felix felt concerned.

The twins rolled their eyes and gave him amused looks.

"I suppose at first glance he would seem that way. But you forget, he's our brother and we know how he works." Shift winked at the still skeptical gaze of his friend. "Trust me when I say that he isn't _that_ far gone. He's just…" His smile faltered as he trailed off.

Gears sighed.

"Turbo hasn't been himself for a few months now. I mean, he's always been full of it, but…" The grumpy racer shrugged. "Lately its been getting out of control. It definitely doesn't help that _everyone_ in this stinkin' arcade just _agrees_ with everything he does; so that they can be more 'popular' and have more "admirers"."

Gears glared down into his half-finished root beer. Felix frowned.

"It never used to be that way, though." The calmer twin swirled his drink with his straw, a pained smile adorning his face. "Ever since this whole 'Lead Character Council' thing began, this place has been getting bad."

"Lead Character Council?" The fixer tilted his head.

"Yeah, the LCC. After the original Fix-it Felix got unplugged, someone had the _grand idea_ of making up a council of lead characters. The hierarchy being set up on how _popular_ you are with the games and your peers." Shift snorted. "As if "_popularity"_ is synonymous with "_wisdom"."_

"That doesn't sound like a sound basis for leadin'." The handyman's brows furrowed.

"Oh, it's not." Gears agreed.

Then it hit Felix.

"Wait. Did you say the "original Fix-it Felix"? My Pa?"

The twins chuckled.

"Well, you see. When this arcade first opened, the game Fix-it Felix —your father's game— was among the first to be plugged in and played." Shift leaned back in his chair. "Your dad at the time was kind of the head of the whole arcade. Your mom was a huge help in running the place too."

"We only got to be at the finish line of their rein, unfortunately. We only knew them for a year before they were unplugged." Gears shrugged. "But from what we hear, they were the golden years of the arcade. Those two, while normally given the final say, would go out of their way to listen to what all in the arcade had to say in concern to problems and changes to life in Game Central."

"What… What caused my parents to be unplugged?" Felix took off his hat and nervously played with the brim.

"Due to outdated graphics and unchallenging gameplay, they weren't _popular_ with the games anymore." The gruff racer was bitter. "Unplugged them in the middle of open hours. No one made it."

The fixer's throat felt dry, despite all the soda he had just drank. The calmer racer patted his back comfortingly.

"To set this conversation back on track, the Fix-its are no longer around. Because of that, there needed to be someone in charge. The LCC was thought up and run by the most popular lead characters. Turbotime, our game, is currently the most popular."

"Which would mean he's head of the Council and has final say?" Felix perked up at that.

"Well…_no"_ Shift shook his head. "It only means he has more say than the rest, but ultimately they are supposed to all have at least some say within the decisions."

"So, if you get into his "_good graces"_, than your concerns are more likely to be heard." Gears clarified for his brother.

"That's a lot of stress on someone." Felix realized, forgiveness filling his heartbar for the feisty little racer. No wonder he was always ready to bite the head off of anybody he interacted with.

"And add in that our own game has only been plugged in for about four months _and_ he's only technically programmed to be nineteen years old…" The calmer racer trailed off.

"He's practically a kid! How old are you two?!" The fixer gasped.

"We're programmed twenty-one. And to be fair, Turbo can act much older than his age and usually makes pretty good decisions!" Shift stiffened his shoulders defensively. "He's been acting out lately, because of little time given to mourn the Fix-its and all the added duties beyond what he should have."

Felix gave him a baffled look at the mention of his family.

"They were like parents to us." The grumpier racer admitted with a shrug. "Took the three of us under their wings, Turbo especially."

"Guess that makes us brothers." The sensible racer chuckled, before freezing up. "Uh, sorry! That was a little bold of me to assume—!"

"Not at all, brother!" Felix lightly punched his shoulder.

The twins grinned.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," He got up and adjusted his hat in his head, "I've got a friendship to make."

And with that said, the handyman left. He had a good feeling things were gonna get better. Afterall, nothing could stop a Fix-it once they've got their mind set to repair something!

Gears watched the little fixer until he was out of sight, before turning to his brother.

"Ten coins on Turbo causing both he and Felix to get kicked out of Burgertime."

"Twenty coins on Felix somehow handling the situation _and _convincing little bro to at least give him a chance." Shift countered confidently.

"You have too much hope for T seeing reason, ya'know that?"

"I think Junior will be a good influence on him, is all. I mean, his parents were."

"... Okay, you're on."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so this is a bit of a "set up" chapter. You all shall be learning more about the arcade as Felix, and sometimes the T-Time brothers, do.

I hope the LCC wasn't confusing? It shouldn't be around too long, anyway. The arcade is a bit unbalanced right now, since the social hierarchy they had since they were first opened is no longer in place. I'm trying to make the whole situation feel unbalanced along with it.

Don't worry, if anybody can fix it, it's Felix!

I would also like to apologize in advance, as I have no idea when the next chapter will come out. While in search of my archived ideas for this story, I came to realize that this is old enough that I don't have a proper outline for it yet. Terrible!

I made this during the time I was trying out using Voice Memos to _talk _about my story ideas, instead of writing them down. I had heard it helped a lot of writers to do that, but… not me, ha. So, I am going to take some time to make some proper structure for the chapters to come. I'm hopeful it shouldn't take too long.

**Optional Question(s):**

1\. If you transported into Game Central Station, which game would you like to game-jump into? (just don't Go Turbo)

2\. If you had to choose, which power-up would you consume?

a. A Sugar Rush Cube

b. A Mario Bros 1-Up 'Shroom

c. A Pair of Pac-Man Cherries

3\. Do you have anything to declare?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Banoffee de Fairikaik: **Hello again!

Well, I'm very glad you won't be trying to take-over your cousins game ;). And I bet he loves your visits.

Sorry, I didn't specify, but the Cherries are from the game Pac-Man. Like, the 1-Up Mushroom would be from the Mario games. I went ahead and corrected that fault.

And I am so very glad that the last chapter did not disappoint! And be prepared for some best friendly/brotherly antics in the future, 'cause it'll only get better until it ends horribly. As we know in the movie, Lol.

And, hey, you continue reviewing, I'm going to have to continue adding you to the A/Ns :).

Enjoy the next chapter! Sorry about the wait, btw.

**Guest: **Hello and thank you for reviewing. I didn't realize that was happening, how awful. I might not agree with them but I certainly wouldn't give them a hard time about it, myself. And I wasn't looking for any "competition", I assure you. There's enough space on this site for everyone.

A big thank you to **MonalisaRomano17**, **Makolina**, **Turannoktonnos**, and **METTAcipher **for Favoriting and Following my story.

**A Quick Warning!** I had to change the way I did scene breaks for the same POV, since isn't allowing the way I used to do it. You'll know when you come across it. Hopefully, it isn't too annoying or anything...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wreck-it Ralph, nor any of its characters.

This fiction is an AU and not to be considered canon.

* * *

Tan gloved hands slammed onto the table he sat at; nearly causing the drink he had brought up to his lips to spill, as he jolted in surprise.

"Turbo!" The character that had disturbed him yelled.

"What's the big idea?!" The feisty racer snarled, glaring at the offender.

Taking note of who it was, his eyes narrowed even further. It was that repairman that ran into him earlier. Couldn't he see that the racer wanted to eat in peace? Was he back for a fight?

Turbo's fists unconsciously clenched under the table.

"I need a word with you, sir." The dinner-crasher continued, ignoring the playable racer's animosity.

"Speak your mind, since you so _obviously_ have something _important_ to say." The feisty racer leaned back in his chair, doing a pretty good job of acting calm.

Underneath the table his leg bounced nervously.

"Thank you, I do indeed." The fixer took a seat.

Apparently this guy didn't know sarcasm.

"Alright, first off, I'd like to let you know that you're forgiven for what happened earlier—"

"—_I'm _forgiven?—"

"—and I'm willing to try again on what will be an _amazing_ friendship." The handyman looked pleased with himself.

The racer's blood boiled.

"Look, I'm sorry, but—"

"Oh, your forgiven. Did I not just say that?" A glint seemed to form in the handyman's eyes.

The racer gaped a moment before snapping out of it.

"Alright, wise guy! Let's see how confident you are when I give you a _knuckle sandwich." _Turbo stood up, his chair falling over behind him, waving his fist in front of the fixer's face.

Felix faltered for a moment. The feisty racer was admittedly terrifying when angered. What with his ashen skin, yellow eyes, pitch black irises, dark rings surrounding his eyes —causing them to look sunken in—, and yellowed teeth.

_What had this kid's developers been thinking when creating his game?_

The handyman made an effort not to let it get to him. It was time for a different approach. Hadn't Shift mentioned guilt tripping?

"Why… why can't you just _be nice_ for one conversation?"

Turbo froze, surprised.

"I can be nice!" He defended, bringing his fist down and guardingly crossed his arms.

"You haven't been nice to me all day." The fixer continued as he absentmindedly fiddled with one of his gloves, keeping his eyes down.

"To be fair, I've only ran into you once. _Literally_." Turbo's brows furrowed. "That doesn't technically constitute as a _day_, Fix-it."

Felix's eyes flew up in shock.

"You know who I—"

"—It ain't hard to guess" The racer chuckled bitterly. "Plus, you're the spitting image of your dad. Just younger."

"I am?" Felix asked genuinely, then rubbed his neck embarrassed. "I, uh, wasn't really programmed with any memories of him. Or— or my parents in general."

If being rude to the new game character made the racer feel bad, this was much worse.

An awkward hush overtook them as they tried to find something to say. The racer took the time to fix his chair and sit back on it.

"I _can _be nice." Turbo reiterated in an attempt to bring back the argument. Arguments were something that he knew. They were safe. He had a harder time with this more heartfelt stuff. With arguments he had a better chance of turning the conversation to his favor. He knew how to manipulate with his words.

And manipulation was easiest when tension was high and the opponent wasn't as concerned with what they were saying.

"Then prove it." Felix's determined look had returned.

"Maybe I _will._"

"Great, then meet me at my game cabinet tomorrow and—"

"No." The racer braced his arms on the table, his hands clasped together. "If we're doing this, it'll be on _my _terms. Or did you forget, _you _were the one who interrupted my dinner?"

"Okay, okay. Your terms." The fixer's face grew red.

"If you're truly —and I mean _truly_!— interested in being my... _friend_, then stop by Turbotime after hours tomorrow and we'll go from there okay?" Then he glared at Felix thoughtfully. "My _brothers_ didn't put you up to this, did they?"

"No, sir! They only told me to get you to apologize to me; the friendship thing was my own idea." The fixer puffed out his chest and placed his hands on his waist, as if proud of that fact.

Turbo was thrown off by this new character _yet again_.

The absolute honesty and naivety of the handyman was blinding. This guy was going to get _eaten alive_ by the cruelty of the other characters.

The racer supposed, if this wound up working, then he had to add in this moron to his tiny list of people he had to take care of.

How annoying.

"...Right." The lead driver stood back up and withdrew a tiny bag from his pocket. Reaching inside the pouch, the racer brought out the coins necessary to pay for his meal and then threw the rest of the bag into the startled hands of his uninvited guest. "Here, get yourself a nice, warm meal. On me, chump."

Ignoring the confused gaze of the handyman, Turbo swiped what was left of his burger and made his leave. It seemed his moping time was to be cut short today.

It, luckily, wasn't too long of a wait for the Burgertime cord-train and soon enough the racer was walking out into Game Central. Passing through the game's invisible barrier, Surge appeared after a heart-stopping alarm and red light.

The lead character, however, didn't seem to be too bothered and merely continued on his way.

"You know there's no food allowed outside of games, Turbo." The blue man huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Stick it up your tailpipe!" Was the racer's response, making sure to take an especially _large _mouthful of his food.

The protector merely sighed and marked down yet another violation onto the ever growing list of "Turbo Offenses".

He couldn't do much else, these days. He wouldn't hear the end of it from the LCC if he had restrained the lead of their star game cabinet, despite it being proper procedure for this circumstance. Letting the feisty racer go wasn't too hard of a decision, to be honest.

It wasn't like he was any _true _threat to the arcade, just an obnoxious troublemaker.

So, with a wave goodbye at the racer's retreating form, Surge disappeared as quickly as he came.

The rest of the trip back home was, thankfully, uneventful. Which suited Turbo just fine at the moment.

Alas, nothing considerably good in his life _ever_ lasted for very long. Although, that was probably a bit of a stretch to say, since his cabinet had only been plugged in for a year.

The lead driver turned his head sluggishly from his seat within his beloved T-Racer, a shout had been called out to him, and rolled his eyes as his older brothers came up to greet him.

"So…" Gears smirked, once he and his twin had reached their lead, his nose upturned. "How was your "_important business"?"_

The youngest racer snorted.

"I never said I had "important business", just that I had _better _places to be."

"And… Burgertime was the best place you could think of?" Shift lifted an eyebrow. His little bro was quite the character, indeed. Where had he gone wrong? "I mean, at _least _go to a place with some actual, decent food. Like Tappers."

Despite the game only being about serving drinks, after hours Tapper always had a surprisingly wide set of food options to sell.

Nobody knew where the bartender got his supply from and no one dared to ask; although some have mentioned noticing him talk to Surge in private every great while.

"Just because Burgertime doesn't have such a big selection, doesn't make them _bad_." Turbo puffed out his cheeks. "Besides, I like the atmosphere… less people to deal with."

The twins' expressions softened in understanding. Being popular wasn't all it was cracked up to be; even if their lead practically revelled in attention.

Then their youngest brother's face hardened.

"At least, it _was_ peaceful, until that— that… _handyman _showed up." The lead racer's hands flew up in a dramatic display, his face turning as red as his stripes.

Shift and Gears exchanged amused gazes. The gruffer of the two had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling.

"O-oh yeah?" The calmer twin choked out, raising a hand to cover his mouth in an attempt to keep his own amusement under control. He couldn't _wait_ to hear his baby brother's tale; he had twenty coins on the line, after all. "What happened with this _*snirk*... _this handyman?"

Gears grabbed a hold of his twin's arm in an effort to steady himself and the calmer twin noticed that his gruffer counterpart was biting onto his fist.

Luckily, Turbo had yet to catch on, too caught up in his rant.

"ARGH!" The lead snarled. "He said he "_forgave me" _and that he was "_willing to still be friends with me"_."

The twins were now choking on air, it was getting harder for them to hold on to their laughter.

By now, Turbo had jumped out of his racecar and began to pace, arms still swinging around him dangerously.

"Then he accused me of not being nice and when I defended myself he _challenged me to prove it!_"

Roaring chortles snapped the feisty racer out of his tizzy and he stopped his movements in order to glare at his brothers.

_Were they laughing at him?!_

"Wow, J-Junior is more diesel than I originally gave him credit for!" Gears coughed out as he practically hung off his twin. His chest heaved up and down as he gasped for air. "Didn't think the guy had what it— it took to stand up to you like that."

"Oh, man… yeah." Shift wiped his watery eyes, knees shaking from having to keep both himself and his twin from falling on the dirt that made up their game's ground. "We must have _really _given him a speed boost."

The lead had opened his mouth to give them a _piece of his mind, _but stopped short when their mention of the handyman had registered.

He recalled the new game cabinet in place of its old predecessor. Right next door to their own cabinet.

"Fix-it Felix Jr." Turbo thought out loud, without really meaning to.

The sudden calmness of their youngest sobered the twins up; they gave each other an uneasy glance.

"Yes…" The calmer twin hesitantly nodded. "That would be his name. I'm sure you must have noticed his cabinet is one of the ones just plugged in."

Turbo's lack of a sarcastic comment at the obviousness was a cause for concern, unsettling the twins.

Gears, for once, attempted to be a bit more gentle.

"Look, uh, I know how much the Fix-its were to you. I mean, we were just as close to them—!"

"_Shut up." _The lead racer bared his teeth, crinkling his nose. "Just. Shut up. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

There was a moment of solemn quiet among the racers until Turbo had managed to gather himself.

"I made an agreement with… the handyman. He'll be coming around tomorrow after the arcade closes. If you find him first, send him to me. I was hoping to tweak some things within our code room before he and I went off and _proved _my ability to be "nice"." The feisty racer rolled his eyes and made his way inside the dilapidated garage that they called a home.

"Maybe you could try and figure out how to make us a mansion, while you're in there." The gruff racer spoke up, trying to regain a lighter atmosphere. He honestly hated going to bed with such thick tension sitting heavily over them; it had become unfortunately more common in the last months.

He and his twin had followed their lead, both moving to walk on either side of their youngest brother.

"Ha, I'll do you one better! If I figure out how to make buildings, I'll make us a _castle_." Turbo's willingness to joke broke the ice and soon all three were laughing and teasing each other as they got ready for bed.

For once, they rested peacefully.

* * *

Well, _that _conversation was exhausting.

Felix rubbed his stomach and sighed, moving to sit in one of the little passenger carts that made up the cord-train to his cabinet.

At least the feisty little racer was thoughtful enough to pay for his meal.

Felix wasn't exactly certain if _medals _would be considered a type of currency in Game Central Station. He'd have to ask Surge about it when he next got the chance.

Right now, the handyman just wanted a good rest.

Thoughts of a warm pillow and blanket popped, however, when the sight of the crowd of small NPCs came into view at the other end of the track.

He stifled a groan and placed on a smile, instead. A smile which turned more genuine when he could fully see the fear and near panic on their faces.

"What happened, Felix?" One of the Nicelanders spoke up. Felix vaguely recalled that his name was Roy.

"Oh, plenty happened! I met some nice fellow characters and got a bit of a history recap by these two wonderful new friends I made. You'll have to meet 'em!"

Relief relaxed the group of NPCs' shoulders and they nodded amongst themselves. All except for Gene.

The mayor narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing bad then?" His words brought some tension back into the group. Their eyes pointedly going back to Felix.

"_Well…,_" The fixer rubbed the back of his head. "I _did_ get into a little bit of an… let's say an _argument. _Nothing too bad! I assure you! In fact, Turbo and I made plans to, well, hang out with each other after hours, tomorrow."

"This "_Turbo"_ was causing you problems?" An eyebrow raised, unquelled, on the mayor's face. Gene didn't believe he even liked the _name_ of this character; it seemed too… flashy. Potentially self-absorbed. Nothing that Felix needed to "hang out" around. There was also a bit of a stabbing pain in his chest at the thought of his lead character deciding to spend time with others outside his game. "Are you _sure_ it's a good idea, Felix, to _surround yourself_ with a fishy character that likes to start fights?"

"Oh, my land! _No. _He— he wasn't _trying _to start a fight. I just happened to accidentally… unintentionally… _bump into him_, is all. It was just a misunderstanding, nothing more." The handyman knew he needed to get off this subject and quickly. He had intended for the rest of the night to get along much more peacefully; _without_ thinking about the embarrassing evening he's already had. "Besides! There's plenty more to talk about. Like, the _Lead Character Council _and what _Game Central Station_ is like —come on now! Let's not dilly-dally."

The lead ushered his NPCs toward the apartments, answering questions and keeping a lookout for any _vicious ducks_ on the prowl. He didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them from beyond the brick stacks that made up the dump.

100000001000001000001

The next day came and with it, their second day of Opening Hours.

Quarters were being shoved into their cabinet left and right; it was a busy day. All the children had wanted to get their hands on the new _Fix-it Felix _game. Especially since this one had a story to it!

It left Felix forgetting about the made plans until the still yet unfamiliar howl of "_Arcade's closed!" _signified that his work was done.

The remembrance of the "bet" brought with it Felix's social anxiety.

Which found the lead character locking himself into his room, biting on one of his gloved fingers within his walk in closet, and listening to the bangs against his door as his Nicelanders pleaded with him to _get out._

_What had he been _thinking_?! Challenging the arcade's most popular and influential game character?_

Where had his common sense gone yesterday?!

"Felix, dear, we know you're in there. Please come out!" The sweet voice of Mary came up to his ears, muffled by the white painted wood that made up his door.

"Yeah, you can't hide in there forever! Don't you remember what you're supposed to be doing today? You're going to spend time with that T-tur… T-to… uh, that racing guy next door!" The handyman cringed at Norwood's reminder. _That's what he was trying to hide from._

Felix tried fake coughing.

"_*cough, cough* _Y'—Y'know guys… I don't think I'm _*cough*_ feeling so good. Maybe we should just _call the whole thing off."_

There was a bit of silence on the other side. The fixer's hopes were brought up the longer it took for them to answer.

Then a muffled, "_Is he seriously trying to play sick? Game characters don't get sick… do they?", _sounded through the door and he groaned leaning back against the wall.

_He had to get out of here._

With a swift motion and powerful leap, the lead fixer jumped out the window and landed safely onto the sidewalk in front of the apartment building.

Looking left-to-right, ensuring no one had yet caught on, he scurried to the back of the game; the other side of the lake, where the rather tiny woods area resided.

Felix, upon entering the trees, hid behind the largest trunk he could find and held his breath. His eyes darted to-and-fro, as he waited for any sounds of rushing feet.

When it became clear that he hadn't yet been found out, the handyman released his breath with a sigh.

Then he turned his head to the left and screamed.

Without realizing it, Ralph had snuck up to him and was now giving him a confused glare.

"What are you doing?" The wrecker title his head and crossed his arms.

"I, uh…" The handyman bit his lip, then shook his head and tried to look stern. "Well, what are _you _doing? Creepin' up on me like ya are."

The wrecker's eyes widened and he took a step back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah gee, sorry, Felix. I wasn't trying to startle you. Ya're just acting a little… fishy. What with all the hiding and sneaking."

The smaller character wilted and sighed, taking his hat off his head and messing with the rim.

"No, I'm sorry Ralph. I'm sure you only meant the best; I shouldn't have accused you of anything less." The playable fixer scuffed his shoe against the ground and frowned. "I… I've just got the nervy jitters, something _awful_."

"Is it because of that one game character you're meeting up with?" The Bad Guy sat down on the ground and settled in.

"You over heard that, huh?" Felix followed his antagonist's example, giving the NPC a small smile.

"It wasn't too hard to hear, considering all the— the… _panic_ over whatever's outside." There was a hesitance that overtook the larger avatar. "...is it nice? The other side of the cord, I mean."

Felix gave him a comforting pat.

"Yeah, it honestly isn't too bad. Different, that's for sure. I think you might like it; everybody that I interacted with was pretty welcoming for the most part."

"With the exception of that one guy, right?"

"Heh, yeah. With the exception of Turbo." The handyman chuckled. "But I'm planning on remedying that today, when… when…"

Ralph tilted his head as he waited for Felix to finish. Unfortunately, the fixer seemed more determined to wring out his hat.

"When you… meet up with him?" The wrecker narrowed his eyes. "Wait, why are you meeting up with the one guy who wants nothing to do with you? That seems… _stupid_. No offense."

"It _does_ seem a bit foolish, I'll admit. But he has these twin brothers who kind of came up to me and, well, talked me into it… I-I don't know what I was thinking, now that I've had time to process it."

Ralph looked on in sympathy, fingers twitching as he resisted the urge to reach out. He wasn't too certain of his strength and didn't want to accidentally harm his fellow character.

"Well…" the wrecker tried to find words instead. "At least you're reaching out and trying to… make friends? I'm sorry. I'm not entirely certain what you're trying to do."

"I… I think I might be trying to help a fellow in need, Ralph." Felix could feel the same determination that had welled up in him the day before, coming back. "He needs someone. Someone with good influence, I mean. And— and I'm willing to be that someone."

"...Okay. Just. Be careful, Felix." The bigger avatar sighed. "You still don't know this guy. He could turn out to be _really bad_ and harm you."

The handyman looked up, beyond the leaves and branches that hung over them, and to the floating lights that made up their "stars".

"I'll admit. I have some misgivings about this… but I have a good feeling that —in the end— things are gonna turn out okay." Felix looked back to his cabinet's Bad Guy and smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Ralph. I needed to talk. I'll be seein' ya later."

"Sure, sure. See ya." The wrecker's gaze followed his Hero as he made the trek to the cord-train and hopped in. Then he shifted his gaze upon the big building that stood in the direct middle of his game's map.

Perhaps it was time for some courage of his own?

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Felix, Haha. And what is Ralph up to?

It honestly took me way longer to write this than it should have. I got a little discouraged when I realized how _little_ of my plot I wrote down and how little I could remember it.

But I'm back! And definitely know where I want this to go.

I'm just- so _excited _guys. Like, I'm literally going over my outline for this story and giggling over all of the silly/fun subplots; then i'm getting all sad and listening to depressing music that just _goes with the angst _that I'll be writing towards the end of this fic.

Anyways, don't be afraid to let me know how you think of my story and I wish you all a good day/night.


End file.
